Pétale de Sable
by HiHimitsuChibiHana
Summary: [crossover] DIO176biz Erina se retrouve entre les mains manipulatrice de Mikaru, qui le conduisent aussitôt au palais royal... Ce serviteur de Seth arriveratil a ses fins?


Auteur : Himitsu Chibi Hana

Titre : _**Pétale de sable**_

Genre : Shonen-aiUAcross-over

Base : DIO

Persos : ErinaMikaru et….

Disclaimeur : Ceci est non officiel, mais je les aime tous ! Venez vite mes chéris !!

Mot de l'auteur : Eh oui, encore une fic qui sert à rien. On peut pas y faire grand-chose. C'est un coup de tête comme un autre, avec l'idée à la con qui va avec … Bref, on se refait pas et on reste incorrigible ! J ne sais même pas si cela va reste une simple fic, ou si je vais en faire un cross over, parce qu'il va me falloir du monde xDD… Bon, on vas dire que c'est un cross-over alors !

Bonne lecture.

_**Pétale De Sable.**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Les gens s'agite autours des deux hommes, l'une tenant l'autre pas le poignet. Le marchant hurler, crie, bouscule le pauvre jeune homme qui tente désespérément de récupérer son bien. Mais la loi du plus fort triomphe toujours, et le petit homme se retrouve à bien vite la main sur un tonneau.

-Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu je punis les voleurs dans ton genre ! Sale petit chapardeur!

-Mais… Je vous en prie…

-Il n'y a pas de je vous en pris ! Tu vas payer pour tous les petits…

-Il suffit !

La foule s'écarte, afin de laisser passer cet homme vêtu d'une longue cape de lin rouge, brodé sur les manches de filins d'or. Les nombreux cordages qui entouraient sa taille gardaient sa cape fermée et empêchaient de voir distinctement sa robe. Sur son visage, un long capuchon noir, qui ne laissait apparaître que ses lèvres maquillées de noir. Lentement, il saisit l'arme du marchant et s'en empare, avant d'annoncer de sa voix grave :

-Laisse donc cet enfant mon bon ami

-Qui êtes vous pour vous opposer ainsi à moi ?

-Je vous ai dit de le laisser en paix… A moins que vous ne désiriez goûter à ma colère ??

L'homme se tue et laissa l'homme vêtu de rouge prendre le jeune voleur par le bras pour l'écarter des foules et l'amener à l'écart de l'agitation. Le voleur baissa les yeux alors que l'inconnu lui lâchait la main. Ils étaient à présent face à face et le plus grand laissa sa capuche glisser sur ses épaules. Il glisse un doigt sous la gorge, leurs yeux se rencontrent enfin… Il est tellement beau, tellement mystérieux… Cette coiffe cachait un visage fin, une peau anormalement blanche pour un homme d'Egypte… Tout comme ses cheveux trop noirs, et tellement déstructurés. Quelques mèches, qui partaient en l'air, menaçaient de percer le ciel. Puis, des plumes cachaient ses yeux, le rendant encore plus inaccessible.

Le petit fraudeur ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de lui… Il savait que ce ne pouvait être que lui, dont la beauté égalerait presque celle de leur souverain bien aimé… C'était lui, Mikaru, le plus grand prête d'Egypte…

Aussitôt, il prot sa main pour la porter à son front.

-Tu n'as pas besoin…

-Mais alors, comment devrais-je vous remercier ??

Mikaru ne répondit pas, mais il fit signe au jeune homme de le suivre jusqu'au temple où, dans les jardins, il le conduisit jusqu'à une pièce qu'il cachait aux yeux du monde. Il le fit pénétrer au souterrain et alluma les cinq torches qui décoraient la pièce. Là, il le fit assoire, boire, manger à sa faim. Le jeune homme paraissait ne pas avoir manger depuis des jours tant il s'acharnait sur la nourriture. Si bien qu'il ne fit pas attention au prête, qui s'était rapproché de lui. Puis, sans qu'il s'y attende, il saisit son visage entre les mains fortes, douces, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il laissait sa langue s'emparer de la sienne, dessinant en secret au creux de ses reins son sceau… le sceau d'un Dieu… le Dieu qu'il sera… Ce Dieu destructeur, car telle est sa destiné, déjà toute tracée sur sa peau.

-Désormais, tu m'appartiens… Tu seras Erina… Messager du Dieu…

A présent qu'il était baptisé, il ne pouvait plus reculer et avait le devoir de lui obéir. Alors, Mikaru approche se bouche de son oreille et, de sa voix manipulatrice, chaude, il glisse à son oreille l'ordre de se rendre au palais, pour y prendre un objet qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps…

Un homme, vêtu de lin blanc, ferme lentement la porte de la chambre royale. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux dorés pour dégager son visage. Il avait des lèvres d'un rouge satiné, qui semblait être dessiné sur sa peau brune… Il poussa un long soupire avant de partir aux jardins. Alors, une ombre se faufile au grés du vent, l'accompagne pour des rendre enfin devant la grande porte massive. Ses yeux brillent dans la pénombre et sa silhouette se découpe enfin dans la faible lumière qui éclairait encore le couloir. Lentement, Erina pousse la porte de la chambre et s'aventure dans la nuit qui 'emplissait. Il se dirige au hasard vers le lit, où, emmitouflé dans des draps de soie, dort le souverain. Il s'avance à pas de loup vers la table personnelle du roi. Il ouvre lentement le miroir à rabats, faisait grincer les petits écrous. Mais cela ne suffit pas à réveiller le prince, alors, il ouvrit totalement l'objet et sursauta en voyant son reflet dans la glace ; il n'était pas là. Il ouvrit alors le tiroir le la petite commode, mais n'y trouva que quelques feuilles de papyrus vierges, accompagnées d'une plume d'ibis… il n'est pas la non plus… Le prince commençait à bouger, il lui fallait le trouver avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il tirait précautionneusement chacun des tiroirs, espérant y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Erina entendit alors un soupir… Il ne devait pas prendre le risque, encore une fois, de tirer le jeune souverain de son somme… Alors il referma tous les tiroirs, les petits battants de la glace et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tours, mais à peine eut-il ouvert la prote qu'il la referma… Des gardes étaient postés devant la chambre, afin d'empêcher quiconque perturberais la nuit de sa majesté. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait agir vite, car il lui était impossible de passer par la fenêtre… Il vit alors, étendu sur le sol, une robe de lin, simple, blanche, avec un seul cordage pour ceinture. Il ôta ses propres vêtements et passa cette pseudo tenu de serviteurs, avant d'enfin sortir de la chambre. Les gardes furent d'abord surpris, mais le jeune imposteur inventa un prétexte qui lui permit de ne pas être soupçonné. Il pris la direction d la sortie mais déjà, un obstacle se dressa sur son chemin.

Cet homme grand, aux cheveux couleur de l'or et a la peau couleur du sable, avec ses lèvres telles un bouton de rose des sables… Il eut un regard surprit en voyant débouler le jeune homme. Mais il fit un doux sourire et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu dois être nouveau. Je ne savais pas que notre très cher et bien aimé souverain avait engagé un nouveau serviteur…

-Ou… Oui… Et je dois dire que je me suis perdu… Par où est la sortie ??

-Mais voyons, tous les domestiques de son altesse dorment au palais. Venez, je vais vous conduire aux chambres. Mais comme il n'a prévenu personne, nous n'avons pu te préparer une chambre. Tu dormiras donc dan la mienne, pour le moment.

-Je vous remercie…

Le grand homme plus la main de son jeune compagnon et les emmena dans la chambre. Le grand homme tentais d'engager la conversation, mais Erina se montrais plutôt discret. Là, il étendit un matelas de paille qu'il recouvrit d'un drap pour que ce soit plus confortable. Puis après s'être déshabiller, il invite Erina à s'installer et dormir.

Il lui fallut peut de temps avant de plonger dans les bras du Dieu du sommeil, qui vint bercer sa nuit de cauchemars tourmentant, mais dont il n'arrivait pas à saisir les images et le sens. Quelques taches noires, perdues dans un océan d'encre rouge et bleue… Des sons inidentifiables, qui ressemblaient à des cris stridents, qui se mélangeaient au chant d'un feu sans fin… Lorsque le jeune garçon se réveillait, le front trempé de sueur, il faisait à peine jour. Il se dirigea alors vers la petite encadrure qui donnait sur le jardin royal et y respira l'air frais. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il s'enfuie, mais il devais faire au plus vite, car le pharaon le démasquerai bien vite… Il serait passé par la fenêtre si Ivy ne s'était pas à son tour réveillé.

-Tu es soucieux ?

- … je ne sais pas très bien…

-C'est normal. J'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit quand j'ai sus que le Pharaon m'avait souhaité à on service. Il est certes un homme très capricieux, mais il est d'une grande bonté. soupir Malheureusement, depuis qu'il à perdu son épouse, il n'est plus le même et n'as plus goût à rien avec le même plaisir qu'avant. Pauvre prince…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, interrompant le jeune serviteur, tandis qu'un autre homme, entra dans la pièce, l'air complètement affolé. Et il y avait de quoi… Le roi avait découvert le petit subterfuge et voulais que tous ses valets se retrouvent dans la grande salle.

Erina sentis son cœur battre, cette fois, il ne pourrais pas se sauver avec une pirouette minutieusement préparer, il savait qu'il allait devoir faire face à la colère du Pharaon.

Alors il suivit son ami et tous les autres larbins qui rampaient aux pied de leur souverain et tous s'entassèrent dans la grande salle ou attendait le jeune roi, assis sur son trône d'or serti de pierres précieuses aussi brillantes les unes que les autres. Mai, entré parmi les derniers, Erina ne parvenait pas à voir à quoi ressemblait ce souverain, dont on disait de sa beauté qu »'elle était inégalable. Puis, le grand homme se leva de son trône, les deux bras croisé sur la poitrine, portant dans chaque main le fouet et sceptre royal… Il se leva et balaya la salle du regard, afin de trouver le jeune garçon sur qui il allait déverser toute sa colère. Il attendit, puis, éleva la voix, assez forte pour que chacun de ses hommes entende ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Je sais qui tu es là… petit avorton. Alors dépêches toi se sortir de ta cachette ! J'ai bien vu que tu m'avais volé un vêtement pour passer, mais tu as aussi essayé de me voler autre chose… Alors dépêches toi de venir ! … Ou préfères tu que je vienne moi même te chercher ?

Le silence se fit à nouveau et quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Alors, fermant les yeux, Erina avança écartant précautionneusement chacun des valets qui, à son passage, fronçaient les sourcils comme pour l'accuser d'avoir profiter du sommeil du roi. Plus il s'avançait, plus il sentait la chaleur mortelle du regard de sa Majesté sur ses épaules et son visage. Enfin, lorsqu'il eut pose le pied sur la première marche, il s'inclina et son buste toucha presque le sol. Les longs cheveux d'or serpentant sur les marches de pierre, il était si beau… Le prince fut un instant sans bouger avant de finalement, faire sortir tous les autres pour se retrouver seul à seul avec le jeune vaurien.

Il fallut du temps pour que la grande porte d'or se ferme enfin, laissant le jeune Erina à la merci de son Roi. Alors il se mit face au son faux serviteur et passa la main dans ses cheveux, dont il attrapa une petit poigné pour lui faire relever la tête. Mais il fermait toujours les yeux, alors le prince lui ordonna de les ouvrir. Erina ne pu qu'obéir tendit qu'il lâchait les quelques mèches qu'il serrait dans sa main.

… Il était tellement beau, sa peau couleur de miel brillait au contact des rayons du soleil, ses yeux, l'un couleur du sang et l'autre couleur du Nil étaient entourés d'un maquillage noir, ça et la, au coin de ses yeux, de petites perles brillaient ne faisant que renforcer l'éclat de son visage. Sur ses lèvres, une fine couche de noir, bordé par un rouge saignant, qui partait de l'extrémité de sa fausse barbe pour remonter au milieu de sa lèvre inférieure. Es cheveux étaient caché par la couronne royale, blanche et rouge, surmontée du serpent royal.

Erina resta un long moment sans rien dire, à contempler cette beauté hors du commun… Car même si l'homme qui l'avait envoyé ici était aussi d'un grand éclat, jamais personne n'égalerait le charme divin du prince d'Egypte. Alors, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme qui s'accroupit pour être au niveau de son adversaire, et ses lèvres murmurèrent quelques mots, que le voleur ne parvint à saisir.

-Alors… Petit imposteur… Maintenant que l'on est seuls, tu vas pouvoir me dire…

Le pharaon s'arrêta net et ouvrit de grands yeux, il posa le bout de ses doigts sur le visage d'Erina, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Des yeux ouverts telle les ailes des plus beaux papillons qui couraient le long du Nil, laissant se refléter sur leurs couleur le bleu de l'eau de ce fleuve majestueux.

_Mon amour… Je t'aime tu sais… Tu me promets de toujours veiller sur moi ? … Je t'aime… Je t'aime mon chéri…_

-Non, vas t'en ! Laisse moi…

-Majesté ?

-Je t'en supplie, laisse moi ! Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée… … Pardonne moi…

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Owari**_


End file.
